Turnabout
by quiethearted
Summary: For the Barren Desert Challenge. The Prompt: In a fit of anger Miranda slaps Andy.


Serena strode into the outer office of _Runway's _editor in search of her best friend. Emily had been behaving strangely of late and she was more than slightly worried about her. Serena had a suspicion that her friend was augmenting her newest diet fad pharmaceutically, which was total stupidity in Serena's opinion. Emily did not need to lose more weight. As it was, she'd blow away in a stiff breeze, but the Brit was adamant that she was going to lose five more pounds before New York Fashion Week. Whatever she had been doing to help that process along, Emily had begun to behave erratically even for her, and what concerned Serena most was that most of the wild mood swings seemed to be aimed at one Andy Sachs. Emily went from mildly intolerant of her co-worker to out-and-out despising the other woman. That wouldn't have bothered Serena so much except that Emily seemed to be actively plotting to sabotage Andy's life.

Catching sight of Emily firmly ensconced behind Andy's desk typing at the other woman's keyboard, Serena tried to grab at Emily's hand, but managed it only a second after the woman hit the enter key.

"Emily! What did you do?" Serena asked with a sinking feeling.

"That takes care of her!" Emily announced with glee, rubbing her hands together. "Miss Ahn-drey-ah Sachs' days are numbered!" She actually cackled with evil delight.

"What have you done, English?" Maybe if she could find out, Serena could fix whatever it was before it blew up in Emily's face.

"Oh, just sent a little email," Emily explained nonchalantly.

Grabbing the back of the chair, Serena rolled it and it's occupant out of her way. She quickly brought up Andy's email account and navigated to the Sent file. Her heart dropped when she saw the last email listed was to .

"Emily, you will go into Miranda's email and delete that message. Immediately!" Serena ordered.

"Whoops," Emily giggled. "Wouldn't bloody well help if I could. They all roll to her blackberry, you know. Right now she's reading all the things dear little Andrea wants to do to her." Emily almost slid from the chair she was laughing so hard.

Grasping Emily's shoulders Serena shook her. Looking into the tiny pinpricks that were Emily's pupils, Serena knew she would have to use drastic means to reach her friend.

"What have you done? What things? Emily, you will tell me now, or I never speak to you again. Choose."

Sobering, Emily risked a glance at her friend and paled. Serena hardened her expression to show she meant it. Emily folded her arms, pouting.

"Oh, even you know Ol' Grocery Sachs wants to stick it up Miranda's ass," Emily sniped. "Now Miranda knows it too. It's right unfair of you to like Andrea better too. Bad enough Miranda does."

"Oh, Emily, please, tell me you didn't," Serena gasped feeling slightly dizzy.

"Didn't what?" Andy asked as she rushed in balancing bags of skirts and a tray of Starbucks.

"Andy, you must get out of here right now! Hurry!" Serena tried to push a resisting Andy back toward the elevator.

"Whoa! Serena! You're going to make me spill Miranda's coffee," Andy cautioned dodging around her. "What are you talking about? I need to get Miranda's office ready. She's right behind me. I saw her car pull up just before I got on the elevator." Andy scurried into Miranda's office to deliver her burdens.

Serena tried to figure out whether to try to head off Miranda (which could get her killed or fired), hide Andy (too tall to fit in a desk drawer), or just kill Emily herself and save everyone the trouble. Emily, meantime, had wandered back over to her own desk and was giggling softly to herself while humming "Ding, Dong the Witch is Dead" under her breath. The soft ding of the elevator arriving at their floor told Serena she was out of time. She could only stand and watch this train wreck play out in slow motion.

Miranda strode off the elevator, whipping off her sunglasses and glaring laser-eyed at the few people who had the misfortune to be in the corridor she was stalking down. Entering the office, she slung her coat and bag with such fury they sailed over Andy's desk and landed on the floor beyond. Miranda didn't waste a glance on them as she made a bee line for Andy who was just coming out of Miranda's office, her face lighting in a smile.

"Good mor-" Andy got no further as Miranda's open palm struck her face with a whip-like CRACK. Andy grabbed at the door jamb to keep upright. _What the f-_

"Get out!" Miranda hissed. "Get out of this office now!"

Andy barely managed to get out of the way as Miranda strode past and slammed her door shut. Before anyone could move, the door opened and the tray of Starbucks flew at Andy, hot coffee splattering over her clothes as she shrieked. The door slammed shut again.

No one moved. The sudden violence seemed to have pierced even Emily's haze. A single tear welling and sliding down Andy's cheek was the trigger that broke the silence.

"Bloody hell!" Emily erupted.

"Andy? Are you burned?" Serena gasped at the same time, rushing to Andy's side.

Andy just stood staring at the closed door. She seemed unable to process what had just happened. Her fingers rose to touch the heated skin of her cheek where Miranda had struck her.

"What did I do?" Andy breathed barely audibly.

She hissed and doubled over against the pain. The searing heat from her coffee drenched breasts and stomach must have pierced the shock Miranda's actions had caused, Serena observed. Andy moaned as Serena began to work frantically to get the soaked material of her blouse unbuttoned. In a desperate move to get the scalding heat from her skin, Andy ripped the blouse open and stripped it from her body. Her bra quickly followed leaving her half naked. She was frantically working the closure of her slacks when Nigel walked in.

"Is there a reason you're stripping off in the office, Six?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nigel, get Miranda out of her office. Now! We need the shower in her bathroom before Andy's skin blisters. Hurry!" Serena instructed.

The reek of coffee in the air, the soaked garments on the floor and the soft moans of pain from Andy, appeared to register at last and Nigel headed straight into Miranda's office without pausing to ask why he had to get her out of it for Serena to get Andy into the shower, though he had to have wondered.

Holding up his hand as Miranda glared at the intrusion and opened her mouth to begin a scathing remark, Nigel hurried to carry out his orders.

"We need to get Andy into your shower," he started.

"No!" Miranda snapped. "Send her home."

"Miranda, she's drenched in scalding coffee. Her skin could blister and scar if we don't get cold water on the area, NOW! I don't know what's going on, and I don't particularly care. Get out of the way," Nigel insisted. When Miranda made no effort to move, he simply rolled her chair across the floor to the other side of the office. "Serena, get Andy in here," he called out.

Serena rushed a now panty clad Andy through Miranda's office and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind them. There were the sounds of water cascading and a sharp soft scream.

"She-,her skin was so red," Miranda's voice whispered, seemingly stunned at her actions and their consequences.

"That's usually what happens when one is scalded," Nigel offered in a gentle tone. "What happened here, Miranda? It isn't like you to react like this. Not with Andy. She shut her finger in the car door and you insisted Roy take her to the ER. Now a fourth of her body is scalded and you're saying send her home."

Miranda cleared her throat softly and seemed to gather her thoughts.

"I received an email this morning from-" Miranda stopped as if unwilling, or perhaps unsure how to continue. It wasn't like she made a habit of explaining her actions.

"From me," Emily's trembling voice cut her off. "I sent the email." She stood in the doorway with a large robe clasped to her chest.

The soft click of the bathroom door swung attention from Emily to Serena.

"Emily, I need the robe. We must get Andy to the hospital. We were not quick enough. She will need medical care," Serena advised them, reaching for the garment Emily still held tightly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," Emily whimpered.

"You will go with us, Emily," Serena said sternly. "This dieting has become an obsession. Bring the pills for the doctors as well. You have injured someone who wishes only to be your friend. It must stop. Now go call us a taxi. We should hurry."

"Call Roy," Miranda's voice stopped them both. "Andréa should not be exposed to the excessive germs in a cab. She can go in the car."

Serena nodded, though she seemed unsure.

"I don't know if she will accept your assistance, Miranda," Serena cautioned. "But I will ask."

"No, I will ask," Miranda said, finally rising from her chair. "I did this." She extended her hand for the robe and waited until Serena hesitantly handed it to her. Draping it over her arm, she straightened the front of her blouse and opened the bathroom door. The cool water in the shower had left a distinct chill in the air and Miranda visibly shivered. She closed the door softly trapping herself in a tiny room with Andy.

_I should hate her. Why don't I?_ Andy wondered as she watch Miranda draw closer.

"Andréa," she began.

"Go away, Miranda. I'm out of here as soon as Serena brings me something to wear," Andy bit out.

"I have a robe for you. Please let me help you," Miranda requested softly.

Andy turned off the water and pushed the door open. Ignoring Miranda's soft gasp at the bright redness of her skin and the small patch of blisters that present on her chest, she held out her hand.

"Just give me the robe and I'm gone. I don't know what I did, but it didn't deserve this," Andy forced through clenched teeth, clearly trying to hide her pain beneath a shell of anger.

"No, you're right. I was lead to believe…it doesn't matter. Nothing deserved the response I gave. I am terribly sorry, and I would appreciate it if you'd let me help you." Miranda offered a soft towel to her.

Andy took it, too angry to even care that she was standing naked in front of Miranda Priestly, her boss, the woman she had a more than slightly inappropriate crush on. She dried her body, dabbing gently at her scalded flesh. Wordlessly, she threw the towel to the floor and held out her hand for the robe which she then slipped on and belted loosely.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the hospital," she barked and moved to slip by Miranda.

"Andréa, please. I've apologized. Let me take you. Roy will drive us," Miranda followed her remorseful tone by reaching to lay a gentle hand on Andy's shoulder, but Andy flinched, shocking Miranda. "I wouldn't hit you."

"You already have," Andy gestured to the stark handprint on her cheek and the small cut at the corner of her mouth from Miranda's ring. "Forgive me for thinking you might try again. Now, let me out of here."

Miranda opened the door and stepped aside as far as the small space would allow. Andy started forward and then stopped in front of Miranda, risking a quick glance at her stricken face.

"Don't worry," Andy sighed, unable to keep up the effort of remaining angry. "As long as you leave me alone, I won't sue or report you to HR." That said, she stalked out. Emily and Serena fell in step with her and the three left without another word.

Nigel sighed.

"I'll get someone up here to cover the phones until HR can send a temp," he offered as the phone began to ring.

Miranda shook her head.

"No, I'll answer them. Go back to work, Nigel."

"Penance, Miranda?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if I beat myself over the head with the receiver." She rolled her chair back in place and sat down, reaching for the ringing instrument. "That's all, Nigel."

The ride to the hospital had been quiet. Emily rode up front with Roy while Andy had lain on the back seat with her head on Serena's lap. While stroking Andy's hair, Serena had filled her in on the events of the morning that Andy had not yet known. Emily had refused to divulge exactly what had been in the email, but Andy assumed it must have been a dilly to infuriate Miranda to the point of violence. From what little Serena had gotten out of Emily when it happened, Andy assumed it had something to do with anal sex and if Emily was as drugged out as Serena suggested, Andy could only imagine how vile or explicit it was. Miranda's reaction had been completely over the top, though Andy recognized that Miranda had not looked before flinging the coffee out the door as if to rid her office of anything Andy had touched. If Andy hadn't still been in shock over the slap, she would have moved already and not been in the way of the flying sunspots. None of which made the burns any less painful.

Emily had been examined and her diet pills confiscated. She was currently entrusted to Roy for transport to a Rehab clinic arranged by Miranda. The child locks were engaged and he had orders to get her safely delivered and checked in. A text promising a quick deportation had ended any objections and Emily had climbed in the car resigned to receiving help with her weight obsession.

Now Serena sat in a chair beside the gurney Andy was resting on. They had been quiet for a long time, each deep in their own thoughts.

"The email pushed a button," Serena commented.

"The email jumped up and down on top of several buttons," Andy qualified. "I wish I knew what was in it."

"Do you really?" Serena's tone was insistent.

"Yes," Andy answered with hesitation, "I think I deserve to know actually. It's my ass laying on this damn bed, and my skin that got fried. I should at least know why."

Serena nodded.

"I will need the password for your email."

Frowning, Andy rattled it off. What good was it to keep it a secret now? She was fired, after all. Or she would quit. Either way, she wouldn't be going back to _Runway_.

Serena typed a text into her phone and then sat with her arms crossed.

"Now, we wait. Nigel is forwarding the email. I asked him not to read it and to delete it once it reaches your phone."

Serena had had the presence of mind to grab Andy's bag on the way out of the office. She rummaged for Andy's phone and handed it to her. A moment later the tone signaled an email had arrived, and Andy checked it. She nodded to Serena who used her own phone to text Nigel it had arrived.

With a deep breath, Andy opened it and began to read. She could feel her face heat as it turned a harsh red that rivaled the scalded skin of her abdomen.

"Holy fuck!" Andy gasped. "I'm lucky Miranda didn't kill my ass." She thumbed back to the beginning and read through it again.

Serena winced at Andy's pronouncement.

"It is very bad?"

"Depends on your definition of bad," Andy grinned, her natural humor reasserting itself for the first time since encountering Miranda that morning. "It's a very graphic description of me doing extremely naughty things to a particular part of Miranda's anatomy with a strap-on, after she provides the proper incentive and …let's say lubrication. Emily should write porn for a living. She'd make a fortune."

"Her reaction was unusually extreme," Serena noted. "Unless…"

"Unless?" Andy encouraged, attention riveted on her friend.

"It either triggered something very bad," was Serena's response, "or very good."

"The bad I can see, but why good?"

"If it had been bad, she would have called and had you taken out of the office so she would not have to face you. Miranda ignores the bad things, removes them from her sight. It is why she blacklists those who anger her. It is her way, yes? This, I think, touched something else," Serena tapped a finger against her lips as she thought more. "She watches you. When you leave, her eyes are glued to your walk. She also follows your hands with her eyes. I do not think she's even conscious of that."

"Ok, so she's obsessed with asses and hands. What does that… Uh, no. No, no, no, no, no." Andy waved both hands, pushing the thoughts away.

"Oh, yes. I think I am right," Serena asserted. "She cannot take her eyes from your hands and when she has watched them for a few minutes, she shifts her body. Her hips sway a bit more afterward. I think she tries to draw your attention."

Andy stared at her, mouth agape.

"Serena, you're suggesting that Miranda is…" Andy couldn't even bring herself to say the words.

"Attracted to you? Yes. I think so. The question becomes what will you do about it?" Serena challenged. She'd long been aware of Andy's feelings towards their boss.

Silence descended once more.

It had been several hours since the three women had left _Runway_. Nigel sent Jocelyn to cover the phones, and a temp had arrived a short time later to help her, so Miranda was free to at least make the attempt to complete some of her own work. Unfortunately, her mind wouldn't settle to the task; instead, it kept returning to the events of the morning.

_Why did I over react to such an extreme?_ she kept asking herself. Not with the coffee, that had indeed been an accident. In that moment she simply could not abide looking at something Andréa's hands had touched in that. What she couldn't rationalize was why she had slapped the woman. Thinking further, she knew this wasn't true. Miranda knew exactly why she had done so. She'd felt exposed in a way she never had before.

She had never expressed such wishes to her lovers before, not even to her husbands. If they had dared bring up such a thing, she had frozen them with a glance and banished them to the guestroom for a few nights. To have received an email supposedly from Andréa detailing her deepest-held fantasy had totally unnerved her. The moment she'd seen Andréa's smiling face, Miranda had lashed out, thinking only that the young woman had been laughing at her.

For a woman of her age to want something like _that_ and from someone half her age was unthinkable, but to have the object of her fantasy _know_ and flaunt that knowledge was the height of humiliation. Miranda had reacted without thought. When she'd seen the tray of coffee on her desk, Miranda's mind had flashed on the hands that had placed it there and couldn't get the vile thing out of her sight fast enough. She deeply regretted that in doing so she'd inadvertently injured Andréa. For that she would never forgive herself. The fact that it had vaporized any obscure chance she might actually have had with the woman seemed a just punishment for her actions.

She wasn't concerned that Emily had chosen that specific topic to make the basis of her attempt to remove Andréa from the office. It was simply the one thing Emily had thought would turn Miranda off and against Andréa. While Emily had indeed flipped a switch, it wasn't to the off position. In fact, quite the opposite was true. If Andréa had approached her in a more subtle fashion, Miranda might even now have found herself submitting to just such an activity and relishing it.

The arrival of a text interrupted her thoughts. Miranda's eyebrows rose as she read it.

_I read the email. Understand why you were upset. I can forgive the reaction if you can forgive my NOT having sent it._

_ A_

Did Andréa really mean forgive her for _not _being the one to suggest such a thing? If so, that could only mean that… Was this a setup? Did Miranda dare?

_ I have offered my apology. Twice. I've yet to see what form yours might take._

_ M._

Miranda figured that would draw Andréa out. If she offered a sincere apology for the email, even though she was in no way responsible, then things could perhaps return to normal at the office. If, however, she offered something more…well, Miranda could deal with that as well. She didn't have long to wait.

_ For inquiries as to form, should I just resend the original email? I do have another cheek I could turn. Several of them, in fact, though I don't think mine are the ones in question._

_ A._

A thrill raced down Miranda's spine, setting off a deep throbbing when it reached its destination. She shifted in her chair, crossing her legs against the sudden ache. She stared at her phone for long moments, mind racing. Her next response could ruin the whole thing, but all she could think to type was,

_When?_

_ M._

She barely restrained herself from dropping her head onto her desk. What was it the twins said? _Desperate much? _ Yes, her response reeked of desperation. But she wanted Andréa, and she wanted _this_ in a way she'd never wanted anything before. She'd just have to live with seeming overeager. If it got her what she wanted, it would be the easiest thing she'd ever had to deal with. A text beeped in.

_I'd say now, but a period of healing might improve performance. Plus someone needs to go shopping first. _

_ A._

Shopping? Oh. OH. Miranda blushed and then looked up hastily to see if anyone had noticed. No one had. Her reply was immediate.

_ My girls are away this week. Have Roy take you to my home. Let me care for you. Anything we need can be ordered together. _

_ M._

What was she doing? Having Andréa in her home would be…heaven. Miranda's lips curled in the hint of a smile. How did one care for burns? Silvadene cream was used, she knew that. How bad were Andréa's burns? Why hadn't she thought to ask? Her phone beeped.

_ Sweet to offer, but I should go home when I finally get out of here. We can talk later. Promise._

_ A._

No, that wouldn't do. Not at all.

"Jocelyn, call the car service and have them send a driver for me. Roy is otherwise occupied. I want them downstairs at once."

No, that would not do at all.

"Ma'am! You can't go back there!"

Andy and Serena looked up as a strident voice shouted in the hallway. The next thing they knew the curtain surrounding Andy's bed flew open and Miranda Priestly stood glaring at whoever was attempting to stop her.

"I believe I have already arrived," she clipped in icy tones. "As it is quite apparent I have and did 'come back here,' the only question that remains is do you need your job so little that you will attempt to remove me?"

"Now see here," the woman who had chased Miranda down the hall started, only to be cut off by Andy.

"Thank you so much for showing her back. I was wondering when she'd arrive," Andy smiled at the woman sweetly.

"Oh, well, of course," she acquiesced, turning to head back from whence she came.

"Really, Andréa, one would think you were a head of state as difficult as it is to get in to see you," Miranda complained, watching her adversary walk away with narrowed eyes which softened considerably when she settled them on the woman lying before her.

"I thought I was going to call you later," Andy commented with a chuckle. Somehow Miranda was much less scary not that she knew Miranda wanted to feel Andy's hands on her body.

"Whyever would you do that when I'm right here?" Miranda asked, as if her being there made all the sense in the world. "Serena, I'm sure you have things to do at the office, or there's Emily to check on. The car is just outside."

Having been clearly dismissed, Serena rose and gave Andy a delicate hug, being careful of her injuries.

"Yes, I should make sure Emily is safely ensconced at the clinic. You will call me later, Andy? I wish to know what the doctor says," Serena smiled at her friend and offered her a sly wink before sailing out of the cubicle, taking time only to close the curtain behind her.

Andy held up a finger as Miranda started to speak.

"Wait for it." Andy said. A moment later a loud crash was heard. "Peek out there and tell me what it is this time."

Miranda leaned back and glanced down the hallway. She turned back with an impish sparkle in her eyes.

"An orderly just took out two carts with one of those beds. The nurses are furious. How did you know?"

"Serena has walked up front three times since we got here- once to walk Emily out, once to go to the bathroom, and the last time to get herself some water. There's been some type of accident each time. The woman is a menace. I think some guy broke his nose walking into a wall on that second trip. The nurses threatened to throw her out if she didn't stay in here with the curtain closed," Andy laughed and then groaned. "Damn. Seriously sore here."

Miranda moved to her bedside, taking Andy's hand between her own.

"Are you all right? How bad are the burns?"

Andy smiled and maneuvered her hand to lace their fingers together.

"First degree, except for a small patch on my right chest. Mostly it feels like a really bad sunburn, which is painful enough, believe me. "

"Then your breasts aren't-" Miranda couldn't say it. She felt a fierce blush just mentioning Andréa's breasts.

With a shake of her head, Andy chuckled.

"Nope, barely even reddened. Luckily, I've been too busy to do laundry this week so I was wearing an older bra that's a lot thicker than the ones you advertise. First time I ever got lucky by _not_ wearing sexy lingerie," Andy grinned.

"I'd tell you to always wear the older ones, but that would be a bit self-defeating, wouldn't it?" Miranda's tone was light but there was an glimmer of hopefulness in her eyes.

"You promise not to throw anymore coffee, and I'll promise to only wear the new stuff," Andy teased.

"Stuff, Andréa? Really," Miranda rolled her eyes. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"Nothing compared to what I want to learn from you and about you," Andy was feeling very brave indeed. Of course, the pain medication the doctor had prescribed before they'd debrided her one burn that needed the treatment wasn't hurting that feeling at all. She smiled again as Miranda's cheeks tinged a deep pink.

"I think you may have already learned quite a bit about me today," Miranda observed.

"Hmmm. What did I learn today?" Andy pretended to think. "Miranda has a temper? Nope, knew that. Only too well." She ignored Miranda's soft snort. "Miranda has good aim? Knew that, too. Those laser glares can take out a model at fifty feet. So what did I learn? Oh, yeah." She snapped the fingers of her free hand. "I learned that Miranda would not be adverse to me taking this hand," she freed her hand from Miranda's, "and placing it right about here." Andy reached behind her and stroked over a rounded curve before cupping it and giving a gentle squeeze. "Is that what you meant?"

Ready to explode at the forwardness of the move, Miranda looked down into a beatific, though slightly dopey, smile and felt her anger fade to nothing.

"Just what have these people given you, Andréa?" she asked.

"Pain meds," Andy responded immediately. "Pain meds are lovely things, Miranda. You should try them."

"Yes, well, if I'm ever in pain, I'll gladly do so," Miranda acquiesced. Uncomfortably aware of the hand that alternated stroking and squeezing her right cheek, Miranda felt compelled to ask, "Do you plan to continue playing with my behind all day, or is this a temporary diversion?" Her eyes flickered nervously to curtain as she shifted subtly to escape the touch, only to find Andréa's hand adjusted to her movement.

Andy's eyes sparkled with joy.

"You have a beautiful ass, Miranda. People watch it all the time. _I_ watch it every chance I get. Did you know that?"

"As you were behind me and I do not have eyes in the back of my head, my staff's opinion notwithstanding, to do so, then no, I was not aware you were watching," Miranda remarked with her trademark coolness.

"Oh, I do, baby. That's the best part of being your assistant, walking behind you. It's amazing. It's so round and firm. Makes a person just want to grab it," Andy firmly squeezed, drawing a squeak from Miranda. "And the way it sways when you walk. I can't make myself not look. I can just hear it talking to me, begging me to watch. And pencil skirts! It's fucking awesome in pencil skirts. Mmm, yeah, and the pinstriped pants you wear. Those pants cup your ass like a lover." Andy demonstrated cupping for Miranda, who promptly grabbed the offending hand and once again clasped it between her own as she gazed down into medically dilated pupils.

"I'll keep that in mind," Miranda assured her, clearing her throat to hopefully eliminate the hoarseness she heard there. "As edifying as this is, we might do better to discuss something else."

Miranda was nonplussed as a full lower lip extended out just that much further and large brown eyes started to glisten with tears.

"You don't like me touching you," Andy accused, pulling her hand back to cross her arms over her chest with a slight wince.

"Why do I feel as if I've just taken away a child's favorite toy?" Miranda huffed, clearly not having expected Andy's reaction.

"I'm _not_ a child," insisted Andy. "Let me get out of here, and I'll show you how much _not a child_ I actually am."

"Andréa, not three hours ago, you walked through my office virtually naked. I'm quite aware you're not a child," Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed. _No, definitely not a child, current behavior notwithstanding._

"Liked what you saw, huh?" Andy wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

Miranda pressed the bridge of her nose between two fingers, momentarily wishing Andréa were the type of person who was easily distracted by bright and shiny, but then, she wouldn't hold the same fascination for Miranda if she were.

"Yes, you're very attractive, Andréa," Miranda conceded, feeling it was the least inflammatory response she could give. No point in encouraging Andréa more than necessary. She sighed as the bottom lip began to move forward again.

"That's it? Just attractive? I tell you your ass is fucking amazing and you tell me I'm attractive. That doesn't seem fair. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I can call Serena to come stay with me," Andy pulled her phone from under the sheet where she'd stashed it earlier.

"No!" Miranda made a grab for the phone.

Andy pulled it back away from her.

"Hey! That's my phone. I need it to call Serena." Andy started to push buttons, then moved the phone outward, then inward, outward, inward. "I can't see this too clear. Call Serena for me." She shoved the phone at Miranda who took it gladly. "Please," Andy added with a winning smile.

"How about if we don't call Serena since she needs to take care of Emily, and I stay with you instead?" Miranda offered, seeing her chance and taking it without a qualm.

"You'd do that?" Andy asked.

"Of course, I would," Miranda patted her hand and settled into the chair Serena had vacated.

"You're so sweet," Andy whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. "Have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

"Umm, no, but then I'm not normally known for being sweet," Miranda almost cringed at the word. She might be many things, but sweet would not only never make that list, it was doubtful it would even be considered. Irv Ravitz would laugh himself into a heart attack at the mere mention of Miranda being sweet.

"You're sweet to me," Andy defended. "Sometimes…once or twice…well, once, now." She studied Miranda seeming to gauge her. "I bet you'd be really sweet in bed. After. I bet you'd curl up like a kitten ready to be petted."

Miranda could feel her face heating up. _Andréa needs another track for that railroad she calls a mind. This one is going in a circle. We're right back where we started._

"Andréa, I don't think that is the best topic of conversation while we're at the hospital. Anyone could overhear," Miranda cautioned.

Andy crooked a finger at her.

"Then come're and I'll whisper it," she offered.

"How about I stay over here, and we'll change the subject," Miranda countered.

"Fine," Andy huffed. Slouching lower in the bed with a wince, she stared up at the ceiling in silence. Periodically, she'd heave a loud sigh, but not one word crossed her lips.

Miranda took out her phone and read through her messages. She responded to several emails and texts. She was determined to wait Andréa out. Moments ticked past. When she, at last, found herself scrolling through the games loaded on her phone, Miranda gave in.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," she snapped and moved her chair closer to the bed.

"Hey," Andy gave her a loving smile.

"Hello, Andréa," Miranda responded. It seemed they were starting from the beginning.

"I'm glad you came," Andy confessed.

"I'm glad I came as well," Miranda agreed, hoping for a less salacious conversation this time.

Andy just gazed at her for a while.

"You're so hot," she finally said.

_So much for hoping. Here we go again, _Miranda thought.

"Thank you. I think you're hot as well," Miranda was determined to avoid that pitfall this time around.

Andy's smile grew.

"I want your ass, Miranda," she said matter of factly.

_I felt that_, was all Miranda could think. She opened and closed her mouth several times but couldn't really think of how to respond.

"Can I have it?" Andy continued, as if she were asking for the time or for a drink of water.

Miranda crossed and re-crossed her legs, then drummed on her thigh with her finger tips while her mind raced. Andréa couldn't mean right now, though in her state anything was possible. If Miranda said no, tears and pouting would follow, and any opportunity to say yes later might be lost. If she said yes, would Andy try for it right this moment? In the end, Miranda just stared at Andy who lay patiently waiting. Finally, she nodded numbly.

Andy crooked her finger again to get Miranda to come closer, which she did without hesitation, unable to do anything but respond.

"For right now, I'll settle for a kiss, okay?" Andy didn't wait for a reply, but simply wrapped her fingers around the back of Miranda's neck and pulled her head gently down to claim Miranda's lips. Miranda nearly swooned as Andy tasted her slowly once, twice, three times and then began to slide their lips together gently. Little flicks of Andy's tongue, soft nips at Miranda's lips, and constant teasing caused Miranda to moan softly into Andy's mouth. Only then, did Miranda feel Andy seek entrance, her hot, wet tongue stroking for long moments before releasing her. "I'll do better when I'm not so medicated," Andy promised.

Miranda felt as if her mouth had been made love to by an expert as opposed to just kissed and Andréa was promising _better!_? How the hell was she supposed to survive that? Shaking her head to clear the daze from her mind, Miranda became aware of a certain hand that had returned to its favorite toy, though this time a bit more intrusively.

"Andréa, please, not here. Anyone could walk in. I don't want this all over Page Six before we even know what it is," Miranda kept her voice soft, hoping she could reach through the medicine induced haze to reach Andy without another fit of pouting.

"Ok," Andy acquiesced. "But I get to play all I want when we get home."

"It's a deal," Miranda responded. Indeed, she couldn't see a downside to such an arrangement.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, Andréa?" Miranda couldn't help wondering what Andréa would come up with next.

"When Em gets out of the Rehab clinic, she should get a raise," Andy advised.

"A raise!" Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all the trouble that email had caused, Miranda had no intention of giving Emily a raise.

"Yeah, or an introduction to an editor who publishes erotica," Andy grinned.

"Now _that_ might be a good idea," Miranda conceded. Her first assistant had shown remarkable talent in creating the contents of the email. A new career might be the best solution for all concerned, and Miranda really did owe her a debt of gratitude. Miranda returned the lopsided grin with a small one of her own, feeling an almost forgotten twinge of deviltry surface. "I'll even return the favor. Do you have Serena's email address in your phone? I know the password for Emily's account."


End file.
